A Royal's Ancient Secret
by Amara Nyx
Summary: We all thought that Robin was a normal teen hero with a normal heritage. What we didn't know was that his heritage goes far beyond our imagination. Robin's ancient journey begins now. The fate of his family and friends are in his hands.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys, I'm back with another story! I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. I only own my story plot.

Inspired by Tears of the Moon 17's "His Eternal Secret" and a quote from Seph's Madisen Moss' "Hourglass to Forever."

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long ago, a single kingdom governed all of Romania; ruled by King Johnathon and Queen Marybelle. The people of Romania loved their king and queen. Soon, they've come to love the king and queen's young son, the prince of Romania. Life was prosperous. Everyone lived happily; treated as equals. There was no suffering and no war though the people were always ready to protect and fight for their country. At the time, sorcery was a powerful force. Only the family of the royal bloodline has the ability to use magic, but that's what made them targeted by their adversaries. As the only outcasts of their country, disgusted and disowned by others, they've formed an alliance against the people of Romania, but mostly the royal family. Their goal…is to eliminate everyone in the royal bloodline so they can claim Romania as their own and rule it with an iron fist. Showing no mercy, war raged on with the rulers of Romania against these savages. Through many battles, many warriors were killed as the savage's army grew. Many members of the royal family were lost in battle. On the doomsday of the kingdom of Romania, with the king and queen's last stand, they sent their young son to the future with hopes that one day, he will reclaim their kingdom's glory so they can flourish once again. Protected by his guardian, the young prince begins a journey that will decide the fate of his country, his family, and himself.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. About my other story, "Wings of Sibling Birds"; I am sorry that I haven't updated. Sports and school are the cause. I will try to update by end of next week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Past is Coming

Hey, I'm back with the second chapter of "A Royal's Ancient Secret." Hoped you all liked (or loved) the first chapter. Congrats on the people who figured out that Robin's the prince though it was pretty obvious since the story is basically focusing on him.

Whoever watched "Images" on _Young Justice_, it's so true that Wally knows Robin's name. He probably knows Batman's too.

Anyway, onto the story!

P.S. For now, Zatanna will not be apart of this story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Young Justice_. I only own my story plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Robin's POV

Most disastrous mission ever, heavy on the dis. The worst part is that _**they**_ are here. They can't be here. Not now… Those sharp claws, fanged teeth, and blood-red eyes will always haunt me ever since my mom and dad's death.

The team and I were sent on a mission to get information on a drug deal when _**they**_ ambushed us. We were observing from the rafters of the warehouse when _**they**_ barged through the windows. They quickly took down my teammates leaving me alone to fight for my life. I held them back with my birdarangs and anything that was made of silver, but I was soon backed into a corner.

"Just give up little prince. You know that we will succeed in our plan to rule your pitiful home that is Romania," _**they **_said with devious smirks. A growl erupted from my mouth. "You demons will never rule the land that is my country while I'm still alive. I will take back what's rightfully my family's."

_**They**_ all laughed and crowded around me until the one that looked to be the leader stood mere inches before me with his blood-red eyes gazing straight into my masked dark-blue eyes. He smiled deviously revealing his sharp, bloodstained fangs. "What makes you think, a weak little prince whose parents abandoned, can stop me from acquiring my goal?"

I glared at the savage in front of me. "Okay, one: my parents didn't abandon me and second," a smirk appeared on my face, "what makes you think I'm weak?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my teammates regaining consciousness. In that second of losing focus, I felt my body pushed against the wall behind me with a clawed hand around my neck slowly depriving me of oxygen. The demon glared dangerously at me. "I should just kill you now but," the demon smirked and tightened his hold on my neck, "where would the fun be in that?"

I struggled against the demon's grip needing oxygen. Trickles of blood poured from the corner of my mouth and my neck. I started to feel lightheaded and dark spots started obscuring my vision.

"ROBIN!" my team screamed.

"_PRINCE!"_

A roar sounded through the warehouse and suddenly a black blur knocked the retched demons backward. The leader's grip on my neck disappeared and I slid to the floor gasping for air.

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

The team stood frozen as a black panther appeared in front of their fallen teammate. The panther stood in front of the Boy Wonder almost as if protecting the incapacitated hero. The big cat snarled at the demons warning them to back off. "_You will not lay another hand on the prince."_

Confusion filled the team's mind. Did the panther just talk? What prince?

The leader chuckled and turned toward the exit with his followers repeating the action. "Next time we meet again little prince. Your pet won't save you next time." The demons then vanished into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

The team rushed to their fallen teammate but the panther got there first. They stood frozen hoping the animal wasn't looking for a taste of their team hacker. A worry look appeared on the panther's face. _"Prince, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Zephyr," Robin replied after a few shaky breaths. The team was now majorly confused. Did the panther call Robin a prince? Since when can panthers talk? Who were those demon people?

"Zephyr" as Robin has so kindly dubbed the panther, helped the Boy Wonder to his feet. _"But Prince, you're bleeding."_

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's just get back to the mountain." As Zephyr helped the Gothamite to the Bioship, the team silently followed lost in their own world. The ride to Mount Justice was silent with the team stealing glances at the Boy Wonder and the unknown Black Panther.

Meanwhile, the said panther and Boy Wonder were having their own conversation.

_I can't believe their back._

_You know that you can't escape your fate prince._

_I know, it's just…they weren't suppose to be here yet._

_Then I guess our time of peace is up._

_You're right, but we still have to wait a couple of days._

_Of course, Prince, but we must be ready._

* * *

><p>Batman walked into the hangar as the bay doors opened letting the Bioship in. The team walked out of the Martian ship with Robin bringing up the rear. Said Boy Wonder sat on the panther's back barely conscious seeing at the blood loss was getting to him. Batman walked straight to his protégé ignoring the others. "Robin, what happened? Are you okay? Zephyr, what happened?"<p>

"_The team was ambushed on the mission. __**They**__ ambushed them."_

Batman's body stiffened and his eyes widened slightly behind the cowl. _**They**_ are back? But the time hasn't come yet? These thoughts plagued the Dark Knight's mind.

"_The prince has been injured. He's needs medical attention," _Zephyr added after a moment motioning to the now unconscious vigilante. Batman nodded and made his to the Zeta Tubes. "We're heading home now."

The team stood before the Gotham Duo (and panther) blocking their way. "With no disrespect sir, but we want answers now," Aqualad said stepping forward.

"Yeah, we want answers like why is the panther talking? And he called Robin a prince. What does that mean?" Kidflash added in.

"That is none of your concern. Now go home." Before the team could protest, Batman and Zephyr left the mountain with the young Boy Wonder.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like this chapter. It played better in my head though. Next chapter should be up by end of next week.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Hey, back with chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! You should be happy that I updated earlier than I said I would.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice…

* * *

><p>It's been a couple days since the team last saw Robin. Most of the team's patients (mainly Artemis, Conner, and Wally) have been growing thin. They all demanded answers on what happened on their last mission. Megan was baking cookies, Connor was watching his favorite static show, and Kaldur was reading a book next to Connor on the couch while Wally and Artemis were bickering again off to the side. They all stopped what they were doing when the Zeta Tubes announced their part-resident hacker.<p>

**Recognized – Robin B01**

Without giving each other a glance, the team all raced to the Zeta Tubes barging Robin with a million of questions.

"How can the panther talk?"

"Who were those demon people that attacked us?"

"Uh, guys?"

"Why were you called a prince?"

"Guys?"

"How do you know that panther?"

"GUYS!"

"Do you know those demon people?"

"Is Batman in on this? He knew who the panther was too."

"**GUYS!"**

The team shut their mouths when Robin gave them the Bat-Glare. The temperature seemed to drop and shivers were sent down the team's spine. They all unconsciously took a step back from the Boy Wonder. Said Boy Wonder took a few breaths controlling his anger before motioning the team to follow him to the living room/kitchen. The team sat on the couches while Robin sat on the coffee table facing them. Robin took a breath before speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened on the last mission. Now I'll answer questions, but **one** at a time, and raise hands." As soon as Robin motioned for the team to ask away, five hands shot up into the air. Robin rolled his masked eyes before pointing to Megan. "Who was the panther that helped you?"

Before Robin could answer, a shadow jumped down from the rafters and landed next to the Boy Wonder. The shadow formed into the Black Panther the team met a couple of days ago.

"_It would best that I'm with the prince answers your questions."_

The team jolted in their seats, but didn't take any action. Well…Connor almost did, but Megan held him back.

"_My name's Zephyr. It's nice to meet the friends on my prince," _Zephyr greeted with a nod of his head.

"To answer your question Megan, I met Zephyr when I first started out as Robin. He helped me in a tight spot, and since then he's been staying with me and Batman." Wally's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Wally?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Whydidthepanthercallyouprince?"

"Uh, what?" Robin asked, still not used to speedster talk.

"Why did the panther call you prince?" Wally asked again, but slower.

Robin tensed slightly but shook it off. "It's just a nickname he likes to call me."

"How can the panther talk?" Artemis asked with a raised hand.

Zephyr growled at only being referred to as an animal. _"The name's Zephyr, human." _Artemis flinched but remained quiet.

_Zephyr calm down, _Robin ordered gently through their mind link.

_Forgive me, prince, but humans can be so inconsiderate, _Zephyr thought laying his head on the young vigilante's lap.

_It's all right; Artemis is just like that, _Robin thought with a smile stroking his hand through the panther's black fur.

The team looked suspiciously at the two seeing as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Artemis' cough brought the two back from their own little world.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Artemis. To answer your question, Zephyr came from a lab. Scientists took Zephyr from his home and experimented on him, but he escaped and soon we met." Robin explained lying about most of it.

_You know it's a lie prince._

_Yeah, but what will the team think if I say that you're a panther from the past of a land full of magic._

_You got a point._

Connor was the next person to raise his hand. "Who were the demons that we fought two days ago?" Kaldur saw an emotion flash through Robin's face, but it soon disappeared. It looked like…anger and…fear? But Robin doesn't fear anything. He's protegé of The Batman.

"I don't know exactly. I had a run in with them a few years ago. They hate me for some reason." That wasn't exactly a lie, they do hate me, but I also know the reason why.

Before Kaldur could ask his question, Robin's communicator went off. "Robin here," Robin answered clicking his comm. on.

_Robin, you're needed back in Gotham. Riddler and Penguin broke out of Arkham._

"Be right there." Robin clicked off his comm. and started towards the Zeta Tubes with Zephyr following beside him.

"Sorry guys, but there's trouble in Gotham that Batman and I need to handle." Robin said typing in the coordinates for Gotham City. Before Robin was flashed away from the cave, he turned to his team with a smile and said, "Oh, and just so you know, my birthday's tomorrow."

"YOUR BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW? DUDE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Wally shouted.

"Oh, I need to bake a cake," Megan exclaimed flying towards the kitchen.

Back in Gotham, all Robin thought about was his birthday. You'd think that he would be excited, but guess what; he wasn't. He was everything but excited.

_It's almost time my prince._

_I know Zephyr; I know._

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Are you excited for what's gonna happen?<p>

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Hey, I'm back with chapter 3 of "A Royal's Ancient Secret." Sorry for the long wait.

Thanks for all the happy reviews! They make me happy and they encourage me to write more.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice…

* * *

><p>When Batman and Robin got back to the Batcave, the latter of the two was majorly sore from dealing with Penguin and Riddler, 15 (stopped) muggings, and 7 (stopped) robberies.<p>

"Get some rest, Dick. You're going to need it," Batman said, heading straight to the Batcomputer to type up the nightly report.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Robin, now as Dick Grayson, muttered tiredly, walking up the stairs to the Manor. After taking a hot shower and changing into some pajamas, Dick found his trusty panther waiting for him with his bed already set up, the lights turned off except for a desk lamp, and a cup of tea on the nightstand. "What's all this for?"

"_I just wanted to make sure tonight's sleep would be…you know…"_

Dick chuckled and climbed into bed. "That's really kind of you Zephyr, but we both know it's going to happen tonight." Dick eyed the tea warily as Zephyr hopped onto the bed a laid down next to the young Grayson. "You drugged the tea didn't you?"

"_I just added a small sleep potion. I guess Alfred has rubbed off on me."_

"Very true my friend," Dick agreed. "At least you added a potion instead of Bruce's sleeping pills. I'm always out of it when I wake up from those."

Dick downed the cup of tea and settled into his bed as the black panther turned the lamp off with his tail.

"_Hope you sleep well prince"_

"You know, one day I _will_ get you to stop calling me that."

"_In your dreams prince."_

**I only saw darkness. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. But in that darkness, I felt a certain coldness and loneliness in the midst.**

"_**Richard." **_**A voice echoes through the darkness.**

**That voice… I know that voice.**

"**Mami?"**

"_**My son." **_**A different voice echoes.**

**Father? But…**

"**Tati?"**

"_**My little robin."**_

"**Mami? Tati? Can you hear me? Where are you?" I called out.**

"_**Time is near,"**_

"_**The time to fulfill your Destiny has come."**_

"_**The time has come for you to avenge our family,"**_

"_**To restore our kingdom."**_

**Sudden pain throbbed in my arms. I fell to my knees clutching my arms in anguish, but also confusion. What's this pain, I thought to myself again and again. A red glow brought me out of thoughts. I opened my eyes to find my arms glowing with a red tint.**

**The coldness in the air disappeared to be replaced by an undying heat as a ring of fire surrounded me stretching on for miles. Sweat poured down my face and I soon found it hard to breathe.**

**A scream and the sound of swords clashing together filed through the darkness. My eyes widened in horror as I gasped at the sight in front of me. Laying in a pool of their blood were my parents. They laid there bloodied, broken, and without life.**

**A sudden chill ran down my spine when a clawed hand touched my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the blood-red eyes of **_him_**. **_**His laugh was dark as his face closed in on mine.**_

"_**They're gone little prince and you're next."**_

**I shut my eyes tight, wishing for it to go away. The evil in his laugh was almost unbearable. I just wanted to everything to go away. I didn't want to deal with this agony anymore.**

"_Prince!"_

"_Dick!"_

* * *

><p>"Dick!" The boy's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. Dick's eyes found his mentor's – his father's eyes. They both stared at each other for a second before the boy dove into his father's arms and silently cried.<p>

Bruce hugged his adopted son tight, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"It's okay son. I'm here now. I'm here."

After a few more comforting words, Dick pulled out of the hug with tears no longer streaming down his face. "Thanks," he whispered softly.

Bruce gave a small smile, which was returned, and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're welcome."

Dick chuckle and batted the hand away before fixing his messed up hair.

"_Prince, your arms…" _Zephyr said, speaking for the first time since Dick woke up.

Said boy and Bruce looked to where the panther indicated and let out a small gasp.

From his shoulders to the back of his hands, glowing red markings appeared on Dick's arms. When the red glow faded, the markings became black. The markings look like letters in some ancient text. It looked to be ancient Romani. On the back of both hands was a symbol. A circle with a smaller circle on the inside. Four other small circles surround the small circle creating a rounded 'X'. Inside the center small circle was a bat and robin. **(A/N: Somewhat of a bad description, I know. I'll try to post a picture if I can. Also but sorry. I couldn't resist adding the bat and robin. It was calling to me.)**

"_The marking of the royal family," _Zephyr stated in wonder.

Dick sighed and gave a barely noticeable smile.

"I guess it's time."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Sorry it took so long to update.

Review please!


End file.
